The Journey: Five instead of Four!
by ThatCrazyChick179
Summary: What if, instead of four magicians, there were five? How would the story be affected? Watch as they journey to gain entrance into The Eye, and how the tension between these five magicians make them one of the greatest magic acts of all time. Rated T because I'm paranoid! Daniel/Henley Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm new here. And this is my fanfic. So please read it :) I also own nothing. If I did, then Henley and Daniel SO would've kissed during the movie! And just so you know...in my story, these are their ages. Daniel:32 Henley:31 Jack: 23 Merrit:44 My OC, Lexy: 21**

**My POV**

The Eye. One of the greatest magician clubs ever known. But...no one really knows about it, actually. Why is that, if it's so amazing?

Oh yeah. It's a**SECRET **magician's club! Only open to the best magicians in America. But...how do you know if you've been chosen to join?

Wow. I'm not explaining EVERYTHING! Just watch this, and you'll see how it all comes together.

**(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINEBREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK!)**

"Now, I'm gonna flip the deck, and you'll see one certain card, got it?" A guy with brown fluffy hair and cobalt blue eyes asked a girl, while holding a deck of cards. "Okay." the girl asked, smiling. He suddenly fanned the deck, a little fast. "That was too fast, I'll do it again." He fanned the deck again, a tiny bit slower this time.

"You got a card?" The man asked with a charming smile. The girl smiled back, answering "Yes." The magician then shuffled the cards about 5 times, then fanned out the cards. "Do you see your card?" The magician asked. The lady smiled and shook her head. "No."

The magician, also, shook his head. "You're looking too closely. What have I been saying all night? The closer you look..." The crowd replied with what he'd been saying all night, "The less you'll actually see."

The magician then pointed to the Empire State Building, which lit up with a card, the 7 of diamonds. The crowd stood with the lady, all flabbergasted, for that was her card. The man just stood there, looking smug.

In the middle of the crowd, a man wearing a hoodie was watching from a distance, his back hiding his face. He was examining the trick the magician had just performed.

_And the magician, is J. Daniel Atlas_

**(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)**

A young man stepped onto a boat, a determined look in his eyes. He then walked to the upper level, ready to put on a show. "Ladies and gentlemen! My name is **** ****** and I am the next great magician!" The man said. With everyone staring at him, he was now the center of attention. "If anyone can tell how this trick is done, they can have $100." That got all the idle chit-chat to dissipate.

"Now, as you can see, I have an ordinary spoon from Dave's Subs." The young magician struck the spoon against a metal pole. "Now, I will bend it with my mind." Everyone watched in amazement as the man concentrated, and the spoon handle bent to his will. When the mysterious guy relaxed, he showed off the spoon, to let everyone see that the spoon was bent at a 90 degree angle.

The crowd clapped, but one guy in particular came to shake hands with the magician. "Hey man, what do we have here?" The hand-shaker said as he reached up the magician's sleeve. He then showed off a spoon, hidden in the sleeve. "A spoon up the sleeve!" The rest of the crowd just laughed, feeling foolish. The magician looked worried. "I have more tricks!" "I want my $100!" The snitch stated. Then, some random dude yelled out, "You said you would!"

The magician nodded respectfully, handing the snitch a $100 dollar bill, then walked off the boat. A few moments later, the snitch checked his back pocket, then looked worried. "My wallet...my watch!" He realized too late.

The con-man calmly sped-walked off the boat, bumping into a man wearing a hoodie. He then ran for the dock, faintly hearing, "Stop the guy in the leather jacket, he has my wallet, and my watch!"

_The con-man, was Jack Wilder_

**(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)**

We now go to an outdoor cafe, where a woman is sleeping, her husband next to her, and a hypnotist is saying something to the sleeping woman. "Now, when i snap my fingers, you'll wake up." he then snapped his fingers, the woman woke up, looking around.

"Now, if you can take this $20 dollar bill out of my hand, it's yours." The woman reached for the money, but she seemed to be stuck in place. The hypnotist laughed. "Ok, if you can say your name, the money is yours." She tried to say her name, but it was like her lips were frozen together! She giggled, with her mouth closed. then, the hypnotist turned to her hubby.

"You were recently away on business in Florida, right?" the woman's husband nodded, a little nervous. "Ok, I'm gonna try a little trust exercise now. Ok?" The husband was still nervous, but nodded nonetheless. " J," The hypnotist stopped, seeing a reaction from th ehusband on J. "Ok, Jul-Jan, Ja Jan, Janet? Hey, whose Janet?" The hypnotist asked the wife, leaving the husband to look like a deer caught in headlights.

The wife said something like 'See soo,' but the mentalist figured it out anyway. "Your sister?" The wife nodded, and the mentalist turned back to the husband. "You weren't away on business, you were away on Janet!" The wife started trying to smack her husband, while the husband looked flabbergasted his secret was out.

"Now, would you like all this to go away?" The hypnotist asked the cheater, who nodded eagerly. "Ok, and sleep!" When the hypnotist snapped his fingers, the woman's head fell, softly snoring. "Now, when you wake up, you won't remember anything we just said."

The hypnotist then turned to her husband. "And you, whenever you see, or even think of Janet, you will see me..." the husband got bopped on the head, "naked. And you owe me $250." The husband begrudgingly gave him the money, not looking happy.

The hypnotist then snapped his fingers, waking the wife. "I'm sorry, some people just can't be hypnotized." The wife looked confused. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked as her husband pushed her away from the hypnotist.

And during the whole show, a hooded figure watched the hypnotist.

_The hypnotist, was Merrit Mkinney._

**(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)**

We are now standing in a packed room, with a tank full of water, a net filled with piranhas, screaming fans, and a fiery red-head on top of the tank. "I'll be dunked into this tank, and when the timer reaches zero, this net full of piranhas will be dropped on my head!" The crowd screamed in delight, and the red-head smiled.

Her wrists were then locked into handcuffs. She also had metal anklets circling her ankles. "Every lady needs handcuffs, am I right?!" The crowd screamed even louder, waiting for the show to begin. She was wearing a long black coat, but the assistants ripped the coat off, showing a silver, flashy magician's leotard. She shook her butt, and the crowd screamed as loud as they could!

"3..2..1!" After one, the magician was dropped into the water, with the crowd screaming encouraging words. at the 25 second mark, she got her handcuffs uncuffed, and started working on the anklets.

At the 38 second mark, she started banging on the glass, screaming for help. A few seconds later did the crowd realize her situation. "She can't get out!" A random dude in the crowd screamed, grabbing a pole, trying to bust her out, but to no avail.

At the 46 second mark, everyone was waiting in agony, hoping somehow she'd break free. She started working on the anklets again, hoping to break free before man-eating fish were dropped on her head.

At the 58 second mark, she finally got her anklets unhooked, and the grate chained to the anklets, but it was too late. The 60 second mark was reached, and the piranhas were dropped on the escape artist. She screamed as the piranhas fell, and the blue water was turned red.

The entire crowd was silent, in shock of what just happened. Suddenly someone shouted, "This is bullshit! Whoever thought of this is a sick, sadist!" Everyone turned to the voice, and it was none other then the red-headed escape artist! The entire crowd cheered, and she was given high-fives all around.

With the same hooded figure watching from a distance.

_The escape-artist, was Henley Reeves._

**(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)**

Now we're under an underground subway station, where a crowd has gathered around a young girl, with bright unnatural orange hair, teal tips, and chocolate brown eyes. "Now, who thinks I can put out this fire?" The crowd was looking around, confused.

"Um, miss? There's no fire." One of the audience member asked. The woman just smiled, and pointed to a pile of wood next to her. She then focused on the wood pile, stretching out her gloved hand, and the wood suddenly caught on fire. The crowd gasped in amazement, then silenced as she rose her hand.

"Now that there's a fire, who thinks I can put it out?" Some people raised their hand, and others shook their heads. "Ok, let's change this. Who thinks I can put out this fire, without this glass of water?" The people that had their hands up, put their hands down. The elementalist just smiled.

"You people have no faith." All of a sudden, she focused again, and a strong gust of wind put out the fire in 3 seconds! The crowd was amazed, and put money into her fedora. Once the crowd was gone, the elementalist picked up her hat and walked back to her room in a motel. "Well, looks like it's time to find a new place to perform." She said as she fell asleep.

And during the show, a hooded man watched the show from the shadows.

_The elementalist, was Lexy Stone._

**(LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK)**

These five magicians were about to embark on the journey of a lifetime. They just didn't know it yet.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Ok, WOW! SO MANY REVIEWS! MY HEAD MIGHT EXPLODE! I never had this many reviews for a first chapter, EVER. Thank you so much, I REALLY appreciate it. So, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! :) BTW, I OWN NOTHING!**

Oh, you're still here? Wow, a shock to me, honestly. But, we might as well get to the address on the back of the cards all of the magicians got. 45 East Even Street, Room 6A, NY NY, at 4:44 PM. Very specific.

**################################################## ################################################## #####**

Henley was walking out into the street, with a Starbucks coffee cup in her hand. Gliding across the street, her fire red hair blowing in the wind. As she was walking toward her destination, the apartment, a hand with a white biker glove grabbed her arm, startling her. She seemed like a fan, because she had a bright smile and an ecstatic sparkle in her eye, but Henley could never be too sure when it came to crazy stalkers.

"Are you by any chance, Henley Reeves?" Henley nodded, not sure what to think. The fan then gasped, putting her hands to her face. "Oh my God. Lexy Stone, I'm a huge fan." Henley then smiled, and shook Lexy's hand. Hey, she was a fan, was she supposed to turn her down? "Well, it's nice to meet you. Now, I have to get somewhere." Henley started to walk away, but was stopped again, but for a different reason.

"Hey, did you get a card with an address on it? 45 East Even Street, Room 6A, and 4:44 PM?" Lexy asked the escape artist. Henley froze, in absolute shock. "How did you...just, how?" Lexy just smiled, and showed a card just like Henley's, except a different design. "You got one too?" Henley asked. Lexy looked so young to her! How did she get a card like that?

"Yep! And since you got one as well, that must mean I'm as good as you. That is the biggest shock and greatest surprise I've ever gotten." Henley just smiled, this girl was starting to grow on her. "You wanna walk up together?" If possible, Lexy's smile got even bigger than before. "Do I ever!"

The two magicians then started wallking towards the apartment, but was stopped by ANOTHER hand, once again grabbing Henley's arm. She then turned around the see one of the last people she EVER wanted to see.

"Daniel Atlas." Henley stated, annoyance and surprise tinted in her voice. "Henley Reeves." Daniel also stated, a bit of surprise in his voice. Lexy just watched, wishing she had some popcorn to go with this unhappy reunion. "What are you doing here, Danny?" Daniel softly smiled, she was the only one that called him that, even if she hated him. "Why, I'm here on business." Henley just smiled. "What kind of business? Of picking up sluts off the street?" Lexy snickered, causing Daniel to glare at her. Lexy then looked down, a slight blush colored her cheeks.

"No, magic business, if you may. Now, if you excuse me." He tried to push around Henley, but she just moved in front of him again, annoying him. Henley just smirked, and Lexy snickered again, but it wen unnoticed this time. "Let me guess. 45 East Evan Street, room 6A, and 4:44 PM?" Henley asked her former boss. Once she said that, Daniel had a look of absolute shock on his face.

"What?" Lexy and Henley then showed their cards to the very famous street magician. Daniel then sighed, knowing he was never gonna shake them. "Fine. I'll scpoe out the place upstairs, and you guys wait here for my signal." He tried to get around the girls again, but this time was stopped by Lexy.

"Oh no you're not. We're going up there. Whether you like it or not, because you're not my boss, or her boss." Henley let out a laugh, then looked away from Daniel's hard stare. She was _really _starting to like Lexy. Daniel then groaned, knowing he lost. "Fine, come on up." Lexy squealed and ran up the stairs, and Henley shook her head, chuckling, with Daniel coming up behind Henley.

"So Henley, how have you been doing?" Henley just laughed. "I think you know **exactly **how I've been doing Danny. I saw your posts on my website." Daniel was about to make a witty remark, but Lexy spoke up before he could. "He posted messages on your site? Stalker!" She sing-songed the last word, causing Henley to giggle, and Daniel to roll his eyes at the young woman.

Henley and Daniel argued the rest of the way up the stairs, with Lexy listening the whole time, until they reached the room, seeing a middle-aged man standing in front of the door. "Oh." Henley, Daniel, and the man said at the same time. Lexy just stared.

"Merrit Mkinney. Famous hypnotist. I saw most of your specials, you are awesome." Lexy gawked, with Merrit smiling, and Daniel glowered. "Wait, why aren't we going in?" Lexy asked. Merrit then stepped away from the door. "Locked." Everyone then groaned, Daniel still glowering at Merrit

"Great. You got a card?" Merrit then showed his magic card, and Daniel groaned. "Ok," Merrit started to say, moving in front of Henley, "Let me guess, Helen? No, Henley." She then nodded, but Daniel spoiled Merrit's fun.

"It's on her coffee cup. Not magic." Daniel stated. Merrit then shrugged. "It was an observation. And let me say Henley, you are beautiful." Henley blushed at the comment, leaving Lexy to fake gasp.

"And I'm average? The nerve!" Lexy then huffed, with everyone chuckling at her theatrics. Merrit then turned to Daniel, making Daniel shake his head. "Oh no. You're not...reading me." But Merrit already started. "Too late! You were, wait, **ARE** uptight, a control freak."

Daniel rolled his eyes, with Henley nodding in approval. "That is spot on. Danny, you are a control freak." Merrit then decided to get smart. "Is that why you two aren't a couple anymore?"

That comment made both their heads snap towards the hypnotist. "No, no," Daniel started. "We were NEVER going out." Henley finished. Lexy then laughed, making every head snap towards her. "Sorry. It's just...**anyone **can see the romantic tension between you two!" She then motioned between Daniel and Henley. Henley scoffed, and Daniel gave Lexy the middle finger, but Lexy only shrugged.

Just then, more footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Once the younger man got up the stairs, he just stopped and stared at Daniel. "Daniel Atlas? Dude, I've seen all your work, your like...I...I idolize you." Daniel just smiled, while Henley rolled her eyes. She could see his ego inflating by the second. Lexy looked up at the sign of the new magician, and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Everyone noticed, kinda creeping the con-artist out.

"Do I know you? You look kinda familiar." He asked, looking at Lexy. She then shook her head rapidly, as if waking up from a trance. "Your name..." Lexy pointed at the con-artist, "Is Jack Wilder. You lived in Houston, never really knowing your mom, and you had a strained relationship with your dad. You finally ran away to New York when you were 14, and was never heard from again." Everyone was shocked, and Jack was **OFFICIALLY **creeped out.

"How...how do you know my life story?!" Jack practically shouted at Lexy, and she just smiled. "Oh, Jackie, you never could keep your temper in check." She then cocked her head to the side, and smirked. Jack just stood there for a few minutes, dumbfounded, then a look of realization lit up his face.

"Wait a minute. Only one person EVER called me Jackie...no way, is that you Lexy?!" Lexy just smiled, and Jack ran up to give her a HUGE hug, which she returned. After about 10 seconds, he released her from the death grip, because she started making choking sounds and pounding his back with her fist.

Once Lexy could breath again, Henley looked at Lexy. "Childhood friend." Everyone then 'Ooohhhed' in understanding. "So wait. Why aren't we going in?" Jack asked. Everyone looked towards the door and Daniel said, "Locked." Jack just shook his head smiling. "Oh no, nothing's ever locked." Jack then went up to the door with a lock-picking key, and unlocked the door in as little as 2 seconds. Once the door was open, the group of magicians slowly walked inside.

"What is this?" Jack asked as they walked into the apartment. They see a white rose on the ground, a vase full of water, and an unusual design etched into the floor. Henley then walked up to the rose, and placed it in the vase, stating, "A rose by any other name." When she placed the rose in the vase, the water drained out of the vase and started running towards the design on the floor.

The water slowly filled up the design, and when it was full, it sank into the ground, smoke coming out of the new opening. "Woah, smoke!" Jack exclaimed, but Merrit shook his head. "It's dry ice, genius." Lexy giggled, and quickly looked away from Jack's face.

"Did you come up with this?" Daniel asked Henley. She shook her head. Daniel the pointed at Jack, and he shook his head, also saying something. "I didn't do this, but I wish I did." Daniel then pointed at Lexy, and she shook her head vigorously. Merrit then looked at Daniel. "Aren't you gonna ask me?" He asked, and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Electricity's out." Jack exclaimed, as Daniel started to walk towards a camera in the wall. "Well, let's find out." Merrit exclaimed, twisting a light bulb. Just as Merrit was done twisting, 3 projectors in the walls showed an image. "It looks like blueprints!" Henley exclaimed. Lexy then rolled her eyes. "No, I think it looks like a unicorn!" Jack just chuckles at his friend's comment.

"Who do you think did all this?" Lexy asked. Henley then shook her head. "I have no idea, but I wanna meet him!" Daniel then pushed a symbol in the hologram, and started their adventure.

**################################################## ################################################## #####**

And that's that! I'd tell you more, but I'm on break. Come back in a few weeks! I'll tell ya more then...if I show up.


End file.
